


Definitely

by CarryOnScreaming



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Everything Sucks!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: A short one shot about Kate going to Emaline's house, mostly takes place in her thoughts.





	Definitely

It was a shock to say the least, that she liked her back. Emaline Addario actually liked her back, it sounded ridiculous in her own head yet it was completely true. 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about the possibility, in fact she very rarely thought about anything else other than that, but she had dismissed the thoughts. There was no way it would happen, perfect, beautiful, sexy, talented, popular Emaline wouldn’t want boring, uninteresting, weird Kate Messner, besides the older girl had a boyfriend. And then she didn’t.

Oliver left without saying a word to anyone, no one at all not even Emaline, You could be sure Kate would have to try really hard not to hit him, if she ever saw him again, for making the girl of her dreams cry. Though when she stopped to think about it she was a little grateful that he was out of the picture, if he had still been here then she probably wouldn’t have gotten the chance to get closer to Emaline. She might never know that the girl liked her back, then where would she be? Not stood on the front door step of a house she’d never been to before trying to muster up the courage to press the bell.

“You can do this Messner” she mumbled under her breath trying to psych herself up.

They’d confessed that they like each other, they’d had their first kiss, well their first few kisses, on the stage after everyone else was at the after party, surely hanging out would be a piece of cake. But, then why was she still so nervous?

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, her pulse was too fast and her palms were clammy. She needed to calm down, at least compose herself slightly before seeing the blonde. 

There isn’t a lot of time to compose herself because before she knows it the familiar face of her crush is in front of her own, grinning from ear to ear. Kate can’t help but smile with her, her nerves are still there, prominent as ever, but she cares about them less when Emaline is looking at her like she showed up and brought the sunshine with her.

“Hey babe” the older girl grins waving for Kate to walk past her and into the house.

She almost tripped over her feet with how eager she was to join the girl but if the blonde noticed she didn’t say anything. 

She closed the front door behind them before turning to the younger girl, she leaned in pressing her lips to the girls cheek. When she pulled away she could see how red Kate’s face had gone, she was definitely falling head over heels for the girl. She shook her head slightly, there was plenty of time for that later, for now she just wanted to spend some time getting to know her better.

“Come on sweetie” she smiled starting her way up the stairs, “There are a stack of movies waiting for us.”

With that she carried on ascending the stairs knowing that there was no need to check, Kate would be right there with her. 

She could definitely get used to that.


End file.
